ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
11: Look, A Nincada!
The eleventh session involves searching for spearow...and then not doing that at all?! Plotwist of the century, right here, and only on pokemon tabletop! Summary Ryhoki attends to the Starly's wounds before the group decides to search for more spearow. However, instead of spearow, they find a nincada being chased by Barbara, owner of a nearby farm. They catch it with the help of Ollie, and learn that Barbara's farm is infested with them. While the group helps Barbara catch more nincada, Petra befriends the netted nincada, and heads over to help as well once she puts it in her hat. After a grueling battle between bugs, humans, and picky dice, the group manages to pull on of them out of the hole, and catch another one in a pokeball. Log Narrator: '''Our heroes went and talked to Paul about the jobs available and about where the pokemon they turn in actually go. After some delay, Paul told them these pokemon are kept in a warehouse until they can be sold or shipped away. Our heroes then went shopping, and went out to catch some spearow for cash Will our heroes catch more than one spearow? Will they use up all of their nets in the process? Will Khis get to hug the spearow? Will Petra get over her cold? Find out this week on Pokemon Tabletop! '''Ollie '''is spinning like a dork with Twist '''Ryhoki: Slowly approaches the two starly. Narrator: '''The one closer to you raises its wings up high in the air, and walks in front of its nest. you can see some missing feathers and a little bit of blood where its wings were previously covering. '''Ryhoki: "Aww. How'd your nest get all the way out here?" he asks the starly while trying to gauge how much damage the two starly had taken. Narrator: '''The other starly walks around the nest, pulling the tall grasses a bit closer with its beak. They seem a bit flattened from all the fighting, but if they were standing up a bit straighter they would hide the nest fairly well. '''Khis sits on Rosemary's head and checks how magnetic her nose is. Ryhoki '''helps the starly straighten the tall grass around the nest. '''Narrator: '''After a few minutes of grass-straigtening, the starly seem satisfied and go to sit on their nest, though they still watch you. '''Ryhoki puts his hand in his bag and takes out some healing materials. He gives a little come here wave to the injured one. Narrator: It seems a bit wary, but hops off of the nest to approach you. Ryhoki gives it a little pet before gently trying to patch it up. *Medic: 50 Narrator: It seems a bit flustered, but lets you do so. It inspects your handiwork when you are done, and tweets. Ryhoki picks up the starly and sets it in the nest before getting up and going to make sure khis wasn't harassing rosemary too much. Khis spins around on rosemary's head until it sees ryhoki coming then, hovers casually around rosemary and petra. Petra giggles at the spectacle! Ryhoki: "Okay, I think we're all set here. Time to find more spearow?" he says polling the group. Myka says, "Sure!" nodding. Petra: "As long as they're alright, then lets do so..~" She says, nodding. "It's horrible that they attacked these poor things..!" Ollie spins and falls to the ground landing on his tush laughing at twist, "Sorry what?" Myka: "Ollie, we're going to find more Spearow" Ollie: "Ah Myka when did you get here? and why are there 3 of you?" he asks getting up a bitt wobbly. "But oh, more Spearow?okay~" Ryhoki begins trekking further away from town. Petra '''returns rosemary, and follows! '''Ollie hugs Twist and follows laughing, still a bit dizzy Myka follows Petra Khis hovers next to petra! Narrator: Ok. Are you following the road, or just walking through the plains? Petra: I'm walking back and forth between the two~ Ollie: Just following people and huggin Twist Narrator: As you folks walk down the road, you start to go by some farms. Those of you a bit off the road may want to make some perception checks. *Ryhoki: 11 *Petra: 11 Petra stops, turning towards one of the fields. "...what's in there...?" Ollie looks at the field "hmm?~ maybe a scarmercrow doing rounds?" Khis turns to the field and hovers on petra's head to try to get a better look *Perception: 9 Petra: She giggles. "not sure if it was one of those, but it was definitely something that was moving..." Ryhoki: "Yeah... I see it too, but probably shouldn't go in to someone's crops uninvited just on the off chance it's a spearow... Petra: "what if we have Khis lure it out, then? Not only are they small, but they wouldn't trample on the crops. You could even have that net ready to catch it if Khis chased it the right way..!" Myka: '"That could work, maybe if we ask Khis not to hug it though?" '''Ryhoki: '"The net broke, and we don't know what it is. If it's a small fire type, or maybe a pokemon working on the farm things could go bad quickly." '''Khis wobbles and looks into the field, hoping to see something huggable Ollie: '''"Would a farm really have a fire type pokemon around crops?" '''Ryhoki: "I said or. It could be a fire type OR a pokemon working on the field." Ollie: "Okay whatever..we could still try Little Miss's Idea" he says pulling out his net Khis flies over to ryhoki and taps on him to see if he's allowed to go hug the thing in the field Ryhoki: "We could, but we'd be trespassing without justifiable reason from the get go." he says, leaving Khis without a response Narrator: One of the little berry trees starts wobbling a bit. Khis: "Maaaaaggg" Khis buzzes pleadingly Ollie: '''"But if we lure it out here, its not really trespassing~" '''Ryhoki: "But if we lure it out here by going in there, it is." Petra: '''"But only Khis needs to go in there, right? There would be no trace that we were there. and if it's not a spearow? We..." She thinks. "...we can run away, naturally!" '''Ryhoki: "Just because there wouldn't be a physical trace doesn't mean they would have no way of knowing... Also if it's not a spearow, it could still easily be faster than us." Narrator: There's more rustling in the trees. You can hear a female voice swearing. She's heading your way. Petra: '''"I guesss." She crosses her arms. "If you're so intent on keeping yourself from getting into trouble, we can look elsewhere-..." Ah, wait, who was that? '''Ollie: "Hello out there~" Narrator: "Freakin' Nincada! Git outta here!" you hear her yell as she gets closer. A small, grayish, four-legged pokemon with little green wings on its back hurriedly crawls out of the field. When it sees you, it abruptly changes course, off to the left. Ollie: "What the good golly is that thing." Khis opens magnets to offer a hug Petra gasps! "W-Wait, don't..!!!!! Don't hurt it..!" She worriedly looks at the pokemon, hoping it's ok.. Ryhoki watches petra, glad that khis' mission seemed to be voided. Narrator: 'The pokemon is getting away. The woman runs into view, and looks at you, "Well, don't just stand there, it's getting away!" '''Petra: '"h-huh?!" '''Khis takes this as permission to chase it down for a bughug Petra: Confused by the person's actions, but curious about the lil bug, she begins to make chase for the little pokemon. Ollie tried to throw his net at the pokemon *Ac: 12 Narrator: It's a really slow mover. You guys can catch up pretty easily.The little bugger is caught in the net; it runs forward a bit, then, stops, and tries a different direction, and repeats. Khis goes up to the net and offers a hug Narrator: It ignores Khis, trying to figure a way out of the net. "Wow, I didn't expect y'all to be so well prepared. Thanks." She walks over, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the pokemon, "Now that we've caught it I'm not sure what to do. If I strung it up over the field, I don't think the others would get the message." She sighs. Petra kneels down near the net. "...sorry lil fellow. Why are you running though..? Did that big mean sounding lady do something..?" Khis patpats the bug Petra: "w-w-what..!!" She gasps, and then turns to the lady. And then gasps again. "the message..?" She looks back at the little pokemon. "Don't worry, I won't eat you..~" Wait... Ryhoki walks up to the lady, "Uh, my friend here is a bit of a bug enthusiast... " he says pointing to petra Petra: "...do you like lemonade, lil fellow..?" She asks, reaching into her bag. "...oh, erm.." She looks over at Ryhoki, then the stranger. "That's me..! I'm Petra. And...you're...?" Ollie: "shh, No one's stringing up anyone today..." he says to Petra Ryhoki: "And my pokemon is a bit of an everything-that-moves enthusiast..." he says with a sigh. Narrator: "The message to stay out of my crops." she replies. At Ryhoki's (first)comment she raises an eyebrow, "I'm Barbara. That's great and all that you like bugs, but I can't let them run wild on my property like this." Ryhoki: "We can't very well stop them all either. We could easily take care of this one though." Narrator: She sighs, "That's fair. I'd appreciate that." Khis goes in for the hug! Petra: She takes out lemonade! "...so they eat your crops..? What do you do to control the problem...?" Narrator: The pokemon squirms, but can't stop the hug. Khis rubs metal face against it affectionately Narrator: She laughs, "Everything we've tried has failed. They brought over some Seismitoad to try to deal with 'em a few years back. 'Cept the things completely ignored the little buggers." Ollie '''squats down and looks at the weird pokemon in the net, "Maybe they just looked to weird to them?" '''Narrator: "Maybe. But you'd think the Spearow they brought in later would have at least eaten a few more than they have." Khis buzzes at ollie for insulting its new captive friend Petra: "ignored them..? Huh..you're tricky, lil buggie..!" She gigles, opening the lemonade. "If you want something to drink, do you think you can tell us why you're going through this lady's crops..?" Narrator: '''The pokemon looks at Petra, then touches the lemonade bottle with its antennae. '''Petra: "...so it's dfinitely going through crops becuase they...probably don't have as good of a food source as they'd like...? Or maybe something's scaring them in here....?" She carefully tips the can, trying to allow it to be sipped from trhough the net..? Khis helps tip the bug up so it can reach the bottle easier Narrator: Its face isn't really optimal for drinking from this sort of container, but it's managing to slowly sip some lemonade out ' Petra's' literally gushing about the thing. So cute...."...miss lady, we're currently on a mission to track spearow, but if you'd like, we could help you investigate this matter? We're from the ECEA, so we handle this sort of thing.." Narrator: "Ah, that would be great! Thanks so much!" She looks around and, since Petra seems busy on the ground, offers her hand to Ryhoki to shake. Ryhoki shakes her hand. "What have the seismetoads been doing instead, may I ask?" Myka '''kneels down next to Petra and the net. *Perception: 14 '''Narrator: "To be honest, I'm not sure myself what they've been up to. They're a bit of a nuisance, though. Be careful leaving your pokemon unattended, they're poisonous, and kill anything that tries to eat 'em. Ollie '''stands up, "the seismatode or these things?" '''Narrator: "The seismitoad." Petra: "...hold on.." Ollie: "Yah hear that twist, no eating the seismatoad." he says waggin his finger at Twist Petra: '''"....u-uhm guys, that pokemon......wasn't it one of the ones that the ECEA wanted us to erm....take care of..?" '''Narrator: '''Twist's arms slump like it's disappointed. '''Ollie chuckles and pets Twist, "Take care of seismatoad? I thought that was from a somewhere else." Petra: "..it was! But...if they're a problem there....it does make me wonder why they're in this field." Myka: "Well, I didn't get anything in particular from the nincada, sorry" Ollie: "It sounds like they were brought here,to take care of the bugs." he looks at Barabara, "Right?" Ryhoki plucks Khis up from the net, a bit worries about the seismetoad. He gives his pokemon a few pats. Narrator: She nods, "Yeahp." Ryhoki: "Petra, would you happen to know what a nincada nest looks like?" Ollie: "But...If their a nuisance...why are they still here? Narrator: (I think that calls for a pokemon edu check) *Petra: 23 Narrator: "I assume they're here 'cause people don't know how to deal with 'em." she replies. Ryhoki: "It's a matter of failed biological pesticide, Ollie." Petra: "I like your reasoning, Ryhoki, but...nincada's nests aren't that easy.....they live underground, so finding a nest might prove to be difficult." Ryhoki: '"Any chance Levi and storme could help sniff them out?" he says looking at his noseless pokemon who was nestled up to his arm '''Myka: '"Hmm, never asked Storme to do anything like that before" '''Ollie: "hmm? maybe? I mean he might just want to play with the poor buggas if h finds them though." He says returning Twist and sending out Levi Ryhoki: "Well, finding is what we're looking for, I think." Ollie: '''"Hey Levi wanna play a game?" he says putting his hand on his knees and smiling at Levi '''Narrator: Levi runs around in a circle and jumps up at Ollie. Ollie chuckles at Levi, "So wait...what exactly are we doing again?" Myka sends out Storme, not sure what to expect. Ryhoki: '''"Trying to find nincadas and seismatoads..." '''Myka pets Storme on the head, then kneels down to her level. "Do you see any nests under the ground here?" Ollie: "Alright then...Levi you see that little buggah over there? can you find his buddies? Other than the Little Miss". *Levi: 16 Levi sniffs around. He seems to have picked up the scent! Ollie: "Thatta boy...wait so what are we doing with that little guy there?" *Storme: 5 Narrator: Storme looks around through the grass, but doesn't seem to find anything. Ryhoki '''follows behind levi with one arm around Khis. '''Petra: "....hm...We have it our net, so.." Thinks.... " Ollie '''looks at Petra for a moment, then at Levi wandering off, "Uh...well I gotta go make sure Levi doesn't lick anything he shouldn't...Little Miss take care of my net for me though kay?" he says before chasing after Levi '''Narrator: Levi follows the Nincada's path back into the field. After much zigzagging and purposeful wandering about, Levi sniffs over to a berry tree. He finds a small-ish hole cleverly hidden by the roots, and starts climbing in excitedly. Ollie: "Oh dear...Levi wait...gaah." Ollie says flailing trying to get Levi out of the hole Narrator: After a few moments, Levi turns around and bounces playfully back over to you Ollie: "Ahaha,, Okay you win you found one" he says petting Levi Narrator: "So this is their nest, eh?" Barbara asks, peering at the hole, "Shoot, no wonder they've been hanging around here so much." Ryhoki: "Okay, I was sort of expecting we'd find another nincada before a nest..." he ponders and looks around for petra and myka. "Ollie, if you were a nincada, what would influence you to leave you nest?" Ollie: "Uh...If I was a nincada? Well,..." he thinks for a moment, "Well I mean it wouldn't be to pleasant if there was smoke everywhere...though I wouldn't recomend setting any fires. Maybe we could try to lure them out before forcing them out...Do they like honey? Maybe they'll come to you~" Ryhoki sighs, "I have some bait in my bag..." Ollie puts his hands by his mouth and pretends his fingers are bug pinsers and pretends to be a nincada twords Ryhoki" Ryhoki tosses Khis to Ollie and fishes out his bait. Ollie: "Ah, Oh Hello Khis~" Khis whizzes right into Ollie's mandibles and buzzes happily! Ollie snickers and pretends to be a bug nibbling Khis then nuzzles him. "nawr, nawr, numb" Khis sticks its magnets up and plays along with several "Nem nem nem!"s that sound like laughter trying to imitate fear Ryhoki gets out a piece of bait and holds onto it while wondering if petra was making any effort to reach them. Ryhoki holds the bait above the hole to see if it attracts anything. Narrator: Nothing seems to be coming out of the hole. Ryhoki '''holds it even closer to the hole. '''Narrator: Five minutes goes by, and nothing comes out of the hole. Ryhoki: "Ollie, do you still have some rope on you?" Ollie stops playing with khis for a moment and responds, "Hmm? yeah. Why ya wanna use it?" Ryhoki: "I'd like to try to fish out some nincadas." Ollie: "Alrighty then, that's worth a try." Ollie reaches into his bag and pulls out 25 feet of utility rope "Here ya go" Ryhoki '''takes it and sets it on the ground for a moment while he takes out his knife to put a slit in the bait to keep it from slipping out of the knot. He then takes one end of the rope and ties it around the bait, "Okay, so... " thinks for a moment, "If we get any out, just get ready to round them up." '''Ollie: "Uh...alright. You hear that Levi don't let any get away! but play nice~" Khis watches the hole intently Ryhoki '''lowers the bait into the hole slowly '''Narrator: Levi jumps around, then crouches and moves into position next to the hole. Narrator: 'Ok. How long will you wait with the bait? '''Ryhoki: '(uhhhh... check it after a minute if I don't feel anything, then put it deeper and repeat?) '''Narrator: '''Ok. After a few minutes, you have lowered it as far as it will go. '''Narrator: Barbara shakes her head, "It won't come out if it knows you're there. You've gotta give it some time." Ryhoki holds the rope "Oh, I see... How much time would you estimate?" Narrator: She shrugs, "I dunno, a half hour maybe?" Ryhoki holds the rope at about the point where it is able to touch the bottom. "Okay, sounds reasonable." Narrator: Ok, fifteen minutes goes by... Meanwhile....... Petra: while they are gone, I'm going to try and continue to feed the pokemon the lemonade, and also try to pet it, trying to show that I want to be friends with it!! :'O because I don't want to have too many things going at once for you but I want her to do something~! Narrator: Ok! When it finishes the lemonade, it says, "Hot," and starts trying to crawl back towards the field of crops. Petra: "hot..?" She removes her hat, trying to place it over it's head. "Don't like the sun, huh..?" Narrator: When you hold your hat over it, it stops moving, "Nice" it says. It tilts its head up and tries to reach the hat with its antennae. Petra: "alright, I'll let you borrow it!" She lets the hat lay on the pokemon. "but you got to give it back when youre done, ok? I use it to hide from the things I don't like, too." Narrator: "Borrow?" It wiggles around a bit, seeming confused with the addition of the hat, but after a little bit it settles down. Petra: "Yup..! Means you only get it for a little while...but that means that I trust that you'll hand it back!" She watches the pokemon happily as it accepts the hat...but she also looks about warily. No one else was around, right...? Narrator: No one is particularly close, but you can see in the distance a group of three is walking down the road. Petra: Narrows eyes. "..lil fellow, would you be alright sitting on my head? You can still have the hat.." Narrator: "Head? Ok?" It slowly spins around, touching the ground with its feelers. Petra: '''Carefully, Petra puts her hand under the net, and pulls the pokemon out, making sure to allow the hat follow the pokemon by guiding it with her other hand. She then carefully lifts her hands up to her head, placing the pokemon there. "That ok..?" '''Narrator: '''It flails around a bit when you pick it up off the ground, but once it's on your head, after a few moments it clamps its feet to the sides of your head and stabilizes, "Ok." Its antennae hang down and feel around your face. '''Petra: "Don't worry, You'll be fine up here! You'll be safe under that hat, I promise." She then decides to roll up Ollie's net, and places it into her bag, along with the persumably empty lemonade. Narrator: The people on the road pass by, minding their own business. Nincada is chilling up there. Petra: '''She lets out a sigh of relief. "thanks lil fellow." With everything put away, she stands up, trying to see where everyone went. '''Narrator: '''You know they went back into the field of crops. '''Petra: she heads in there, then! She's walking around aimlessly, humming a little as she walks. Narrator: You find them crowded around a tree around now. Ryhoki is dangling a rope into a hole Petra, standing a few feet away from the tree, stares blankly at them. "...so, what are you standing around for..?" Ollie: "We're fishing~" Narrator: Another 10 minutes goes by before Ryhoki feels a light tug. oh, I should probably mention that Petra's hat seems a bit higher-up than usual, and four little legs are grasping the top of her head. Petra: '''"Fishing? You've got the line and the bait then..?" How interesting! She watches carefully. '''Ryhoki slowly and cautiously takes the slack out of the hole, putting one hand over the other and trying to keep it steady so as to not scare or shake off too many pokemon. Ollie '''intensely stares at the hole '''Myka '''watches Ollie staring at the hole. '''Narrator: '''Hmm, wanna make a stealth check Ryhoki? *Ryhoki: 6 '''Narrator: As Ryhoki pulls the bait out of the hole, two little faces appear at the edge. Ollie still is intensely staring at the hole and furrows his brow unsure what to do not wanting to make any sudden movements Myka also stays really still. Narrator: one of the faces is obscured as one leans a little further out so that its feelers are sticking out of the hole. Ryhoki '''puts the bait gently about a foot away from the hole, but keeps hold of the rope '''Narrator: After a few minutes, the more forward one crawls slowly out of the hole towards the bait. Levi prepares to pounce. The Nincada feels the bait with its feelers, then goes up to it and starts trying to drag it back into the hole Levi '''pounces on it, and they start rolling around! '''Ryhoki drops the rope and tries to grab the other one Narrator: '''The other one is in the hole. But you can make an acrobatics check to see if you can grab it before it goes back in further. *Ryhoki: 8 '''Ollie tries to grab it too Narrator: '''Each of you manages to grab one of its feelers. It freaks out and starts trying to scratch your hands with its front legs. '''Narrator: '''The nincada that's still in the hole tries to scratch Ollie! *AC: 2 '''Narrator: It misses! The other one is frantically trying to escape being grappled by Levi Narrator: '''yeah, it's over twice the weight of what Levi can grapple, so it's gonna just make a run for it, and throw sand in Levi's face *AC: 16 '''Levi '''is blinded until the end of his next turn. '''Ollie tries to get a better grpb on the nincada and pull it out of the hole by something that's not it's antena Narrator: It was just waving a leg at you Ollie: yeah? Narrator: '''Are ya gonna grab that? '''Ollie: (uh...does it look more grabbable and less hurting for the nincada?) Narrator: Yes, than the antenna, at least Ollie: then yes Narrator: '''That is harder, it's about the size of the hole. You could try to grab the back of its head I guess '''Ollie: '''no no leg is fine *Ollie: 5 '''Narrator: That doesn't work, then. Ryhoki gets down on the ground and also tries to push the nincada out. *'Ryhoki:' 0 Narrator: '''You may even be pushing it further in by accident '''Khis Sees the boys failing to pry the nincada out and the nincada running away... It uses super sonic on the one in the hole, then goes to inhibit the other one's escape *Khis: Narrator: (it's a miss party today) Petra: If she's going to be a rock, better place it in a good spot..! Myka: can Storme try and get a grip on the nincada? Narrator: '''You can initiate a combat maneuver to try to get the nincada out. You roll 1d20-3 for the accuracy check, and you suceed if you beat Storme's struggle AC. but Storme has to get close to it first. She'll probably have to go in the hole a little bit because Ryhoki was pushing it further in by accident '''Myka: '''so accuracy now? *Storme: 3 '''Narrator: (I think that misses) Levi: '''out of frustration from sand being kicked in his eyes Levi let's out a growl *AC: 12 '''Narrator: yeahp, that hits the Nincada Narrator: 'well, a Nincada's up. it kicks some sand at Storme's face *AC: 1 '''Narrator: '''but it faileddd! '''Petra: '''rosemary is GONNA TACKLE HHHHRRRRRRGGHHH *AC: 12 *Damage: 27 '''Narrator: '(Ok, does it say where exactly they are pushed? If not, pick a place for it to go) 'Petra: '(uhm!!!!! into a tree!) 'Narrator: '(Ok, it gets pushed into the tree next to Khis. Nincada steadies itself and takes evasive action 'Ollie '''tries again to..."push" this nincada out of the hole *AC: 4 '''Narrator: ' you miss! '''Ollie: "Ah, I'm sorry little fella...just get outta the holw D:" Ryhoki gives the nincada another push, somewhat red in the face for managing to shove it in deeper on his last attempt *AC: 14 Narrator: Unless your struggle attack AC is ridiculous, that works! you push its head out of the hole Khis flies over to the fleeing nincada and smacks it with steel wing as it passes! *AC: 7 *Damage: 25 Narrator: Khis clips its fragile little wing as it goes by. Petra '''pushes rosemary A WHOppING ONE SPACE '''Narrator: Ok then, moving on to Nincada. It's gonna bite Ryhoki's hand for trying to pull it out *AC: 14 Narrator: 19 physical bug-type damage! Narrator: Levi is not blind anymore. Levi '''realizing this is not the nincada it was wrestling runs after the other one and growls at it *AC: 13 '''Narrator: that'll hit I believe! Narrator: '''The other nincada sees its friend is in trouble and runs in to help! fwoosh! It passes through the four of you: *Ollie: 13 *Ryhoki: 3 *Nincada: 16 *Storme: 18 '''Narrator: '''Ryhoki manages to dodge! '''Narrator: that's 18 normal physical damage for Ollie, Storme, and the other nincada. Petra: (I think I will tackle...again?) *AC: 14 *Damage: 26 Narrator: where does Nincada get pushed? Petra: (probably into storme, I'm afriad! ) Narrator: It bumps into Ryhoki! Narrator: '''The other nincada's head is poking out. '''Ollie tries AGAIN to pull this buggah out, Ignoring whateever its friend just tried to do *AC: -2 Narrator: you push its head back in the hole. Ollie: "Gah!" Ryhoki '''grunts, "This thing is stronger than it looks!" he says as they lose ground on it once again. He gives another tug on the nincada. *AC: 5 '''Narrator: haha, it really likes the hole Khis flies over and once again tries to confuse the burrowing nincada with supersonic. *AC: 11 Narrator: (that hits) Ryhoki: "Hey, petra and myka, this nincada is probably about ready to be caught!" he says gestruing to the one that just knocked into his legs Petra: "Oh, caught?" She digs into her bag and reveals the net from eariler. She then realizes there's a far amount of pokemon in her way, and simply walks close for now :"> ? ? ? ? Narrator: Ok then, moving on to Nincada. It kicks sand at..Ryhoki! *AC: 7 Narrator: so that hits. Ryhoki's blinded until the end of his next turn. Levi getting really annoyed these nincada keep running away he growls again *Nincada 1: 14 *Nincada 2: 2 Narrator: '''The last nincada tries to bite Ryhoki. *AC: 14 '''Narrator: It does 17 physical bug-type damage to him. Petra: given the number of pokes, I'm going to have rosemary step aside and use harden! Ollie '''frustrated but still determained he tries again to pull (push? out?) out that nincada out of the hole *Ollie: 3 '''Narrator: at least you didn't push it further in this time. Ryhoki's up. But he's blinded. Ryhoki: '(o0o0o, can I just... hold it without any pushing?) '''Narrator: '(Sure. You can also try to grapple them) '''Ryhoki attempts to grapple the nincada while rubbing his glasses off on his shoulder. *Ryhoki: 1 Khis '''floats up next to ryhoki and tackles the nincada out from his ankles! *AC: 18 *Damage: 20 '''Narrator: that should hit. It's pushed into Myka's feet) Storme uses TACKLE on the exposed Nincada. Or at least wants to attempt to. *AC: 6 *Damage: 22 Narrator: '''The nincada in the hole is confused... *AC: 20 '''Narrator: '''It snapped out of its confusion! Let's see, who's been sticking their hand in the hole? ...for some reason it's biting Ryhoki instead of Ollie. *AC: 3 '''Narrator: but I assume that misses Levi is excited to see everyone playing this fun game of tag and shakes its butt with excitment. * AC: 12 Myka: (trying to capture the nincada that's out of the hole would be a good plan, yes?) Myka pulls out a net ball to capture the Nincada Narrator: Throw it if you must! *AC: 3 Narrator: The Nincada is going to dash back through the line you guys have so nicely provided *Storme: 15 *Ryhoki: 5 *Khis: 18 *Levi:11 Narrator: '''anyone who was hit takes 17 normal physical damage '''Petra: Rosemary's just gonna harden more I guess she's not really able to do much Ollie '''really red in the face for failing so badly and his eyebrow is twitching. He tries again to pull the nincada out probably a hopless feat *AC:11 '''Narrator: '''You hit! You pull the nincada clean out of the hole. '''Ollie: "Oh fluffy tails finally!" Ryhoki '''attempts to grapple the nincada and hold it away from the hole! *AC: 13 *Combat: 8 '''Narrator: '''You are currently grappling the Nincada. You may need to be in the same space. also, you can try to move it with you, but act as if it's 24 pounds instead of 12 pounds, because it's struggling '''Khis '''wants to go help with the just wrastled nincada, but instead takes another steel win to the one that's been hurting everyone so much. *AC: 1 '''Khis makes the swoop for the nincada, but as it began, it clipped the edge of the tree and spun out of control into the ground, then rolling with its face against the tree Petra: '''how do you net? ) *AC: 20 '''Narrator: '''THAT NINCADA IS NETTED '''Storme decides not to attack, but moves slightly out of that line of attacking-ness Narrator: The nincada that Ryhoki is grappling struggles! But it is struggling so weakly that he has no trouble keeping it in his grasp So it just tries to get sand in his eyes *AC: 18 Narrator: '''Haha, Ryhoki is blinded again '''Levi '''decides now that the hole looks pretty interesting and climbs head first into it with his butt sticking out and he shakes his butt with joy *AC: 3 '''Levi: (so the tail whip misses but that's worth it) Narrator: '''So, Myka's up. There's an unused net ball on the ground, a weak, netted nincada, and a healthier, grappled nincada. '''Myka: '''I'll grab the unused net ball and try again to capture the weak nincada *AC:16 *Catch Roll: 44 '''Narrator: '''Nincada catch! '''Myka jumps up and down happily Narrator: (What are you folks planning to do with that other Nincada?) Ryhoki: (forever huggle) Narrator: '''( You can grapple that nincada forever) '''Narrator: I'm gonna call this battle won. Every trainer gets 2 trainer exp! Each trainer also gets 10 pokemon exp to distribute among their pokemon. OOC Section: Ryhoki: (I are good medic) (@starly3084763 Just got healed for 50 MF***ing points B*****! #overheal #HPPLOX) Narrator: ( #burdlyfe) Sponge: (Oh gawd we don't need twitter here) ---- Khis: rolling 3d8+10+7 (3 + 1 + 4)+10+7 = 25 (I rolled pi) Petra: (did someone say pie?) Sponge hands khis my awesome point Narrator: (it needs a 6 I think?) Sponge: Its right infront of her D: Myka: (I'd like to fire these dice, how is that done in this digital table?) Ollie: (I second this dice fire notion, anyone got a flamethrower?) Narrator: (if we were playing tabletop simulator, you could flip the whole table) Myka: (well that'd be a start) Sponge: (I would ha)ve so flipped this table by now Ryhoki: (I would go with just throwing the dice off the side and getting some new ones) Ollie: (nope nope, we are setting these dice on fire.)